Protégés
by Robin Haviliard
Summary: The Wayne family gains a new member, but why is her past so unbeleivable? She must be hiding something. KFxRobin More inside, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Yamiatei98: Hello everyone, due to a wonderful burst of inspiration after thinking of the "you" form of ser in Spanish, I am now writing this fic. (Don't ask me how Spanish relates to this fic; I'm already lost on that one.) But anywho, I really like the idea for this fic, and I will warn you right now that the chapters are NOT going to be short. So for all of you 600 words or less people, get outta here. This fic ain't for you.

But for those of you, who DO like long fics, welcome to my FanFic, Protégés. The title may seem a bit lame, but I DO believe that the rest of the fic is well written out.

This fic has YAOI. I will say it again. YAOI. It is RobinXKidFlash. Yes, thank you, I love that pairing too. But other than that, no extra romance-ing going on here folks! I hope you all enjoy!

**-X-**

**Wayne Manor**

**10:15 PM**

The moon was rising high in the night sky, almost full. Its dim light spread across the near-sleeping town beneath it, bathing it in a halo-ish glow. Only a few lights were on in the Wayne Manor, its residents preparing for the first restful night in a long time.

Alfred, Bruce Wayne's butler, was in the kitchen, polishing up the last of the silverware and putting them in their rightful place. Sighing, he flicked the switch off, exiting the room. Alfred walked down several long halls, slipping down a secret staircase. This particular staircase of course, led down to the Batcave, sanctioned home of the Batman. He waited patiently at the top of the stairs, ready to greet his master the minute he arrived home from his long night of fighting crime with his protégé Robin.

Hearing the revving of the Batmobile, Alfred straightened his composure, making sure that his tie was on straight before his master stepped out of his car. The caped crusader stepped out of his Batmobile, making sure not to slam the door like he usually did. His cowl was firm and reserved, as if something catastrophic had just occurred and he wasn't sure how to react to the news.

In a few short seconds, the Boy Wonder's motorcycle sped into view, coming to a slow halt next to his mentor's mobile. He removed his helmet, shaking the stray strands of hair out of his face. A smaller figure shakily got off from the bike, nearly crumpling to the floor. For what reasons, Alfred knew none, but he knew that the reason this girl was here was anything but good.

The raven haired teen had his arm protectively around the younger girl's shoulders, keeping her close. From the start, Alfred knew that this girl was neither his girlfriend nor his sister. Firstly, Robin was gay. His boyfriend was the infamous Kid Flash. Secondly, all of Robin's family had been killed in their tragic "accident".

The girl was thirteen with round sea glass orbs that were held wide in shock. She had long, wavy raven hair like Robin's, ruffled from the motorcycle ride home. She was grasping something firmly in her hands and the Boy Wonder's cape was loosely thrown around her shoulder for warmth.

"Robin," the Bat said coolly. "Take her to the spare room on your floor; make sure that she stays there."

Nodding in agreement, Batman's protégé headed up the winding staircase with the frail girl in tow, making sure that she didn't fall far behind.

Bowing, Alfred addressed his superior. "Master Bruce, may I ask who this young lady is and why she is now in our company?" The elder butler inquired, standing up straight.

"Her name is Danielle Deziree. She was thrown out of her house, removed from her family and abused by them. It turns out that her "family" was part of an elite criminal gang; Robin and I decided to intervene after close observations on them. We removed her from the situation by force and the Deziree's are currently being faced with child abuse, criminal charges and a handful of other pressing matters. Her name has legally been changed to Danielle Grayson and will remain as Robin's "sister" of sorts. I will make this change known to the public by lesser means and as soon as she feels safe enough."

Pausing for a moment, Batman laced his fingers together, resting his chin on top of them as he checked local skirmishes on his Batcave mainframe.

Alfred was taking the time to comprehend the extent of the situation. So _the _Bruce Wayne had decided to adopt another child or sorts, making it seem like she was Dick Grayson's sister. This girl was indeed a victim of abuse and obviously traumatized from previous situations. Robin had seemed very protective of his pseudo-sister, obviously willing to take the younger teen under his wing. No pun intended.

Even though Alfred knew that Master Bruce was very stoic at times and was to blunt to notice the way things were (especially in Robin's love life) he was a caring person and was more than willing to give help to those who really needed it.

Hearing Batman speak again, Alfred was snapped back to reality.

"Her family was from a group of super-powered super-villains. I intend to keep her under close observation until I can know whether or not she has any powers and what they are. In the meantime, she will stay here at Wayne manor. I trust that Dick will keep her out of trouble and safe, though the likelihood of the first is rather doubtful," he sat up straight in his chair, black cape swishing with his movements. "Danielle will be safe here. If she can't find a way to let go of her past and move on into the future, there won't be a safe place for her anywhere."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Two Weeks Later**

**8:00 AM**

The two weeks that Danielle had been at the Wayne Manor, the more familiar she began to get with the huge mansion. She had figured out all of the hidden nooks and crannies around the mansion, and enjoyed hiding in them whenever Bruce would come hunting for her. Though she preferred not to, Danielle would sometimes sneak out of the Manor, following whatever nightly activities the Caped Crusader got up to in the ungodly hours of the night.

She had to be very cautious the past few nights, several times Robin had whirled around to stare directly into the bush she was hiding behind, and on others Batman would scan the surroundings for any signs of someone who wasn't supposed to be there. Someone meaning her.

Living with Bruce Wayne was not easy. She attended Gotham Academy with Robin every other week, and spent the rest of her time training in the gym with Batman. The Dark Knight had been particularly interested when she seemed to be able to block the Boy Wonder's assaults without even raising her hands.

But trust me; she was just as surprised as the both of them.

Besides working hard to be the "daughter" Bruce wanted her to be, she did her best to make sure that she could to anything to make life on the Dynamic Duo easy. Whenever things got tense between the two, Danielle would slip away, leaving them to their quarrels while the chestnut haired teen headed to the library.

Danielle would do everything any anything Batman would ask her to do. Be that doing a hundred push-ups, a mile in fewer than five minutes, or beat Robin in a Karate match at least 50% of the time.

Bruce was proud of both of his adoptive children. They were loyal, respectful, and obedient. The only trouble was introducing Danielle to Kid Flash one certain Friday night…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Everything had been going perfectly. A smooth dinner with Batman and Danielle on the left, Robin and Kid Flash on the right. Batman and KF had gotten along better than usual, no harsh glares, no under the radar insults, everything was perfect.

Robin had been glad for this too. For the first time his "father" and boyfriend were having a reasonable night at the same table and not even bothering to interfere with the other's personal bubble. And the Batman's bubble was pretty big.

This was perfect. Heaven. BEYOND amazing. Until Danielle's powers had decided to make themselves known to the world that particular evening.

The four of them were seated in the living room. Alfred had been given the night and weekend off, and was spending it with his niece. Batman was still quiet, sipping a cup of tea every so often as he glared at the back of the chair where KF and Robin were relaxing. Erm…cuddling would be a bit more precise.

Danielle had been sitting in a large chair, reading a book quietly while her family and their guest interacted with each other as little as possible. KF stood, tagging Robin and shouting, "YOU'RE IT!" before running off in the other direction, while the Boy Wonder sat blinking in his chair, trying to figure out what had just happened.

A yellow blur kept running past the living room, talking with them, but it sounded like, "Bet…never…catch…try…fail…faster…" after a few more seconds of this Danielle got quite annoyed and slammed her book shut.

"No running in the manor!" Extending her arm as if she was going to stop him.

Before anyone knew what had happened, KF was lying a few feet away, stunned. The Batman and Boy Wonder turned around to face the pair.

Batman stood, kneeling in front of his daughter. "What happened?" He asked her coolly.

Danielle started to shake. "I-i-I don't know Master Bruce…I-i-I was just trying to g-get him to stop running around and t-then he ran into something and fell backwards. Honest!"

Nodding, the Caped Crusader stood, walked over to Kid Flash. "You ran into something." He stated flatly. (Batman was known for stating things rather than questioning them.)

"I dunno, I was running around in circles then –BAM!- something just appeared in front of me and I hit it," he shook his head, trying to rid himself of the dizziness.

Batman turned to his daughter, eyes narrowing as he considered the options. "Robin, take Kid Flash home, I expect you back within the hour."

The two disappeared in a flash, leaving the Batman and Danielle submerged in an uneasy silence. Motioning for her to follow, Bruce Wayne headed out of the large living room and down a long hall. Pulling a book out a little bit, the bookcase moved aside, revealing the long, winding staircase that led down into the Batcave.

"I had a suspicion that you were going to develop abnormal powers, though I was not prepared for them to be this…" Bruce paused for a second, trying to place the right adjective into his sentence.

"Unhelpful? Dangerous?" Danielle guessed, hugging her arms close to her body.

"No and no," he walked over to his computer mainframe, keying in random codes and looking through files of data. Bringing up a holoscreen, the caped crusader began to give a lengthy…lecture. "You came from a family whose powers were super-strength; your powers on the other hand, are not. This is evidence enough that your powers are not hereditary. Someone forced this power into you. Who and how is still unknown, and we may not find out for a while. But we need to talk about something else," he turned to face Danielle. "What happened before we took you in?"

Danielle's face turned pale, not wanting to recall the horrible past. Taking a deep breath, she began to explain. "My…_parents_ were not thrilled in the least when they learned I was a girl with no powers. Firstly because I was a girl and our family is almost entirely composed of males, but also the fact that I was powerless. This infuriated them, because they couldn't have a daughter without powers in their family. So they began testing. A close friend of theirs was a scientist, a horrible one too. He injected poisons and toxins into my body relentlessly day after day, hoping that one of them would either ignite something that could be called a power, or praying that the amount of venom in my bloodstream would kill me," she took a deep breath, pulling her arms closer around herself. "None of them seemed to work. In either sense, not one of them would bring out any sort of power, and none of them would kill me. My parents were furious; they wanted me dead more than they wanted me to gain some artificial power that would only keep my alive a little bit longer."

Bruce Wayne nodded in agreement; it matched what the police had said about the Deziree's. They relentless, power hungry, greedy, and taking pride in their pack of patriarchs. He urged her to keep going, intrigued by her past.

"I didn't know why I wasn't already dead either. The poisons hurt, the venoms burned, and the toxins were unbearably painful. But nothing seemed to kill me. At first my whole family thought that my power was invincibility, which is why they would torture me, beat me, hoping and praying that if my power wasn't invincibility that it would kill me. I knew that I wasn't invincible, if I had been, it wouldn't have been painful," slow tears fell down her cheeks. "I WANTED to die; I WANTED to be rid of the torture that was my life. I lived this way for my entire life, wishing that someone was going to whisk me away for good, take my life, and take my identity, KILL ME. End this horror that I lived daily. I lived what people had nightmares about, and when I woke up, it didn't go away, and it was real."

The Black Knight knit his fingers together, thinking this whole ordeal through. One thing was certain; Danielle had a true gift that could save countless lives including her.

"I will run a DNA scan, whatever…power you have inherited our gained artificially, we will find out what it is, I promise you that," leading his daughter to a DNA scan, he pricked her finger, drawing a small drip of blood and placing it into the scan. After a few blips and whirs, a holoscreen popped up with numbers, symbols, and words written all over it.

Pressing several buttons, Bruce scrounged it for any signs of information that could be useful to them. "Perfect, perfect, perfect," he muttered to himself, eyes scanning the screen. His calm composure faltered after he got to the bottom of the screen. "XYZ Deficient…? Abnormal health, abnormal white blood cell count, plasma ratio incomplete…?" He turned to face her, eyes looking her up and down.

Danielle was frozen solid; nothing was making sense right now. "Dad?" She whispered, barely audible. "What's going to happen now?"

"I'm taking you to the Justice League. Now. This can't wait," he pressed a button on the side of his comm. "Robin, I need you in the Batcave _NOW_."

On the other side, Robin responded, but Danielle couldn't hear anything.

"Yes now…NO he cannot come…I mean it Robin…family matters…don't argue with me…five minutes…Batman out." Bruce looked at his daughter, managing a weak smile. "Change, we are leaving for the Justice League in five."

Without a word, Danielle sprinted up the stairs, barely missing Alfred as she tore down the hallway. Throwing open her closet, she rummaged around for something suitable to wear. Finally deciding on a white short sleeved shirt with a black vest, black jeans, and knee-high boots, Danielle quickly raced down the stairs to the Batcave, where a uniformed Batman and Robin were waiting. Batman quickly stepped into his Batmobile, while Danielle and Robin quickly got on the Boy Wonder's motorcycle.

The two vehicles revved their engines, before shooting out into the nighttime air. Going a thousand times over the speed limit, (or so it seemed) the trio reached the Hall of Justice before you could say 'Batman's underpants'. The three made their way briskly into the Hall, gaining entrance thanks to Batman and Robin. Slowly entering the Hall, Batman, Robin, and Danielle made their way inside. Inside, Martian Manhunter, The Flash, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Superman stood near the back, obviously alerted of the sudden change beforehand.

Robin sat easily into one of the chairs, while Danielle lowered herself cautiously into one of the other couches.

The six leaguers spoke in hushed tones with one another, grateful that the Hall of Justice wasn't filled with tourists for the time being.

Robin kept throwing glances at his sister, making sure that she wasn't going to spontaneously combust from shock. It was likely that she knew nothing about what was going on at the moment. He knew the feeling, the first time he had been at the Hall of Justice he had been overwhelmed, and that was saying something. Now he was only whelmed when he came to the Hall, but Danielle was likely to burst from the overwhelming-ness of this whole experience. The Boy Wonder threw a small smile at his sister, hoping that it would help ease her mind off of this whole discovering-your-superpowers sort of thing.

Returning the smile, Danielle sat back in her chair, head resting on the back of the couch so that she could just stare at the ceiling. This was insane. She thought. I don't even know my own…_power_ and now I'm sitting in the Hall of Justice...She sighed, silently wishing that this crazy power that she had just discovered wouldn't make her family come after her.

Glancing over at the conversing heroes she was able to catch snippets of their conversation.

"Her powers are not artificial…need to run more tests…Superman…the team…turn her into a hero…join their team…"

Robin also seemed to be listening, only judging by his facial expression he could hear everything that they were hearing. His expression was grim, as if he didn't like the fate the heroes were deciding for his sister. Every once in a while he would whisper something under his breath in an annoyed tone, scowling and grimacing every time the word "testing" came up. He seemed unhappy with everything that the leaguers kept talking about, whatever it was.

Batman kept throwing looks over his shoulder, keeping an eye on the two of his children. He didn't have to worry though, Danielle was still to shocked to move and Robin wouldn't go anywhere without her at the moment.

The Justice League all had worried looks on their faces, as if they expected the team of Deziree's to jump out at any moment. All of them seemed concerned for her safety and well-being. It shocked Danielle a bit, I mean there's the feeling of having lots of people care about you, but then there's having the entire _LEAGUE_ care about you is a whole different feeling. For the first time in her life, Danielle felt safe, like nothing could possibly hurt her and no one could take her away.

Danielle let out a sigh, for the time being, she didn't need to worry about her psychopath family coming after her, she didn't need to worry about being beaten or tested, or abused ever again. A wave of calmness washed over her.

That was until Batman delivered the final blow.

"You will be placed in the care of the Justice League. They will research your powers and keep you safe. We will try to come to a conclusion soon, but for now, you will remain with them. Robin and I will stay in Gotham. For now, Superman will be your escort to the Zeta beams, where you will be beamed up to the main headquarters."

Unable to process all of this information for the time being, Danielle nodded numbly, her vision blurred and her mind swirling.

A firm hand was placed on her shoulder and guided her to the Zeta Beams. Looking over her shoulder, the last things she saw was Batman and Robin before everything disappeared in a flash of yellow and white.

**-c-**

Yamiatei98: Well there you have it! I hope you all liked this chapter!

**~Reviews are loved and cherished!~**

Protégés 


	2. Chapter 2

Yamiatei98: Here is Chapter 2! Thanks to those who reviewed, and who are still reading this! I really love writing this series, and I hope you all love reading it! Also: I have just created a forum called Young Justice: New Forces and it would mean a lot to me if you were willing to check it out! Thanks!

Thank you to _Keep Calm and Stay Heroic_ for all of your insane ideas and encouragement!

**Justice League Unknown Headquarters**

**South Pacific**

**8:35 AM**

Normal POV

Danielle slowly opened her eyes, staring at the blank ceiling of Justice League Unknown. Apparently this was their second base (on Earth) that was used in emergency situations only. Apparently this situation fit the bill. Looking around her, Danielle saw different machines, IV drips, syringes, and a whole lot of other objects that would most likely be found in one of those Hospital Sitcoms.

There were at least five different drips running into her arms, two on the left, and three on the right. Her ankles were bound to the end of the medical table, and her wrists lay limp at her sides.

The raven haired teen sighed. Day four of the unexciting tests running with the league. Every day, Martian Manhunter, Superman, and Black Canary would oversee the multiple exams and tests that they performed on Danielle. Martian Manhunter would constantly keep a telepathic link open with her so that he could monitor her vitals and keep her under control throughout the testing. Black Canary took charge of the medicines and equipment, while Superman was there for defense if something were to go wrong. All three of them prayed that everything would go as planned.

At the moment, Black Canary was pulling some of the drips from her arm, leaving in the IV and the emergency anesthetic.

But the three leaguers were just as baffled as Batman had been.

Danielle's blood type was XYZ Deficient. She had an abnormal amount of white blood cells in her bloodstream, and her plasma ratio was inconclusive. None of them had ever seen anything like it. Not one person in the entire world was known for having an XYZ blood type, everyone had a normal white blood cell count, and any difference in the plasma ratio would likely kill someone. So how was Danielle still alive?

Martian Manhunter and Black Canary were as stumped as ever, but Superman's facial expressions from time to time proved that he knew something they didn't.

On the thirtieth day of testing, the man of steel chose this time to tell the other two heroes of his knowledge.

"She isn't human," is what he started with. "The fact that she doesn't even have a normal blood type is proof enough that there is something…special about her. I only know from my experience, but anyone with a blood type other than A, B, AB, or O, is either an alien or…" his calm composure faltered, unsure of how he should describe Danielle. "Different."

"So you know what her powers are?" Black Canary inquired.

Superman nodded. "I have a suspicion, but there is one final test we will have to perform to confirm it."

Danielle stood in a large white room, searching for any break in the clean surface. She felt trapped, caged, and vulnerable. Something in this situation wasn't right.

"Danielle, this is the last test we need to perform to confirm what your powers are," the voice of Martian Manhunter rang throughout the room.

Her whole body tensed. Something bad was going to happen. She crouched into a defensive stance, one that Robin had taught her during their multiple combat practices.

"Test initiating in 5,"

A large hole opened up in the ceiling, revealing a large cannon-like object.

"4,"

The tip began to glow, filling the room with an ear-splitting ringing.

"3,"

Danielle's eyes grew wide, this couldn't end well.

"2,"

The ringing grew louder, the top of the cannon glowing brighter.

"1,"

The cannon let out a huge blast, filling the room with a bright yellow glow.

Black Canary stood in the observation room with wide eyes, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Superman had shot an unfiltered Zeta ray at _Danielle_? What was he thinking? Even being the girl she was, the raven haired teen couldn't withstand a Zeta ray! The hero's eyes were shocked, terrified, and disbelieving. Danielle…she…she could be dead!

Superman's composure was calm, as if he knew what the outcome of the test would be. The green martian's expression mimicked the man of steel's, calm and controlled.

Looking back at the monitor, the blonde hero bit her lip, hoping for the best possible outcome.

The screen showed the room, but it was hard to see anything, considering the entire ring had been concealed in smoke. It was starting to clear, but not at a fast enough pace. In a few minutes, the smoke had cleared, revealing a large sparking dome.

The three leaguers stood silently, mouth agape.

In the center of the room, was a large, glowing dome. Inside the dome was Danielle, unscathed, and undamaged.

"How-?" Black Canary started.

"Self-preservation. Defense. Those are her powers," Superman answered nonchalantly. "Call Batman. He needs to know."

Robin stood apart from the four major superheroes, arms folded crossly across his chest. To say he was annoyed was an understatement. The Boy Wonder was _seething._ Danielle was his sister (sort of) and his father and the leaguers weren't even letting him hear the news. Apparently, the three heroes had found something out about his sister, and they weren't letting him in on it.

What. A. Joke.

He let out a long sigh, adjusting his position so that he was more comfortable. Robin looked around the near-empty room, trying to locate his sister. This was insanity, why couldn't he find her? The Boy Wonder hadn't seen Danielle for a month. He was getting uneasy about what was going on. It could just be paranoia, over-protectiveness, or separation anxiety.

Looking up, he saw Batman motioning for him to come over. Quickly running over he looked at the faces of the elder heroes. Each was concerned, troubled, and uncertain.

"Danielle will be returning back to the cave with you and Batman. She will be prepped to join your team and you will make sure she is formerly introduced," Black Canary's words were fierce. The words she spoke were harmless, but the done she spoke in was harsh and commanding. She expected her commands to be followed and they were going to be.

Batman pulled aside his cape, revealing the shaking form of Danielle, clutching onto the inside of the Dark Knight's cape. Her eyes were red from crying, her cheeks stained from her tears. Whatever the news was, it wasn't good.

The sky was dark, the moon only a sliver of silver in the sky. The bright lights of Gotham glittered in the darkness, lighting up the desolate black nighttime sky.

Inside Wayne manor, the lights had been shut off, and to the outside world, the residents of the Wayne household were sound asleep. That was a whole different story underground.

In the Batcave, Robin was fidgeting uncontrollably in an office chair. Every once in a while he would launch himself around the floor of the Batcave, rolling around on the hard floor for entertainment.

"You will NOT tell your identity to anyone."

Batman passed a domino mask over a steel table.

"Understood."

The black and white mask was placed over sea green eyes, hiding them from the world forever.

"Any failure to complete my first order WILL result in suspension of powers and curfew."

"Crystal clear."

"From this day forward, no one but me, Robin, and Alfred will refer to you as Danielle Grayson."

A black and silver cape was fasted.

"Your new team will call you Sparrow. And that is the ONLY name they will call you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly clear Batman."

"Today we will be focusing on offense, not defense," Batman stood at the center of the training arena. Robin and Sparrow stood at opposite ends of the arena, arms raised in a defensive stance.

"Hey that's not fair! My only powers are defense!" Sparrow argued.

"And Robin has no powers, what is your point?"

Grumbling, Sparrow resumed her position.

"And just to make sure…" Batman clicked a button on his right arm guard, triggering a reaction with the slim cuffs around Sparrow's neck, ankles, and wrists. Another grumble of annoyance escaped the raven haired teen's lips. "Offensive strategies ONLY, let your offense become your defense."

Robin smirked from across the field. His sister may be good with defensive maneuvers but offense was his strength. He pulled out three birdarangs from his utility belt, hiding them behind his back. His sister crouched down, trying to anticipate Robin's next move. Which was hard, the Boy Wonder could have multiple different scenarios planned out in his head. One minute he may be planning to go left, the next, he'll feint and go right. He was unpredictable, and that could be dangerous to his enemies. Or sparring partner.

Kid Flash sat on the other side of the gym. Batman had advised that he wait outside, but of course-being the stubborn speedster he was-the red head plopped himself down on one side of the training room, ready to watch his boyfriend kick butt.

Before Sparrow had officially been granted a hero name, the red haired speedster had referred to her as either Miss Grayson or Miss Wayne. Batman glared at him whenever he used the latter.

Now he at least had something to call the lithe thirteen-year old. Kid Flash new that he had no chance of finding her secret identity out. Batman had barley left him alive when he found out that the speedster knew Robin's. Honestly, it didn't disturb him that much. The name suited her. In some ways it kind of confused the green eyed teen. But it wasn't for him to question. Being named by the Caped Crusader himself was honor enough, serving as his protégé was an honor that only two people in the world would ever have. And those two people were Robin and Sparrow.

KF laughed to himself. Batman sure had a thing for birds. (At least that's what it seemed like) Robin and Sparrow, the two protégés of Batman himself. And boy did they have rough time training. Six to eight hours a day, five times a week and eight hours straight on Saturdays or Sundays. This was why whenever he had those quiet times with Robin; he treasured them, because he knew that it would be a good week before he saw him again.

The red head looked up at the sparring protégés. Robin obviously had the lead, offense was his strength and his sister seemed to have difficulties with the strategies her brother was playing out. He sighed. Kid Flash had been in the gym with the trio for five hours so far and he was on the verge of falling asleep right there on the wall.

That was before something exploded next to him.

"SORRY!" Was the response he got from Sparrow as she cart wheeled away from the emerald eyes fifteen-year old.

Grumbling, he adjusted his position so that his back wasn't in such an awkward form. Several more explosions kept him awake and focused on the pair in front of him. They were truly exceptional. The two could flip out of the way before the other even knew what was going on. Batman obviously pushed these to their breaking points. The speedster was truly glad he didn't have to go through such vigorous training on a daily basis with The Flash.

There was a pause in the previously constant noise of Robin and Sparrow sparring. He looked around, trying to find any sign of them. KF looked across the gym, making eye contact with the Dark Knight. Said knight was standing in a position with his arms partially crossed with one arm pointing up.

"What?" The Flash's protégé asked aloud.

"Up above you," Batman responded.

"Huh?"

"Up above you."

Kid Flash's eyes widened, as the realization sunk in. He barely had time to roll out of the way and run off to a separate section of the gym before two shadowed forms leapt down from the ceiling.

"What's going on?" KF shouted.

"Team work, Robin and Sparrow versus you," the fifteen-year old could've sworn that the Batman was smiling. Like, actually SMILING.

This was all some crazy last-minute setup put together by the Bat to have a chance to indirectly attack the speedster.

Glaring at the Justice League member, he pulled his goggles out of his pocket, quickly slipping them on.

Kid Flash scanned the field, locating Robin, then Sparrow. Quickly looking from Sparrow back to Robin, he saw that the Boy Wonder had vanished. Looking back to Sparrow, she too, had vanished. He gave a curse of annoyance under his breath. Those two were an insane tag-team pair, and if both of them had disappeared, the outcome couldn't be good for the red haired speedster.

There was an echo of laughter reverberating off the walls, sending a chill up KF's spine. He knew Robin's laughter pretty well, but this was obviously Sparrow's. The reason for her naming became more apparent, as her laughter sounded like the echoing of a sparrow's chirp. Kid Flash did a 180, trying to pinpoint the location of the two protégés. The echoing laughter continued, this time, joined by Robin's echoing cackle.

There was a slam onto his shoulders as something landed on him. Lithe fingers gripped his shoulders before flipping him over. Looking up, he saw Sparrow, crouched down in a defensive position. She gave a slight wave before leaping into the air. Out of nowhere, Robin appeared next to him and pulled him upright. Without notice, the smaller teen roundhouse kicked him in the side, sending him careening into the nearest wall. There was a small thud as he extended his arms for impact.

Giving a slight growl, he turned around, locating his nearest target. THERE! In the far corner of the gym, Sparrow leant casually on one wall, not paying attention to anything that was going on around her. Grinning mischievously, he sprinted over to the corner, he raised his fist for a punch and-BAM!-he ran into something.

Looking up, he saw a glowing dome around Sparrow. Oh come on! Batman had turned off the cuffs! Now she had her powers!

Pushing himself up straight, he was attacked from behind by a certain raven haired teen. Robin smiled from his position atop KF's shoulders; he flipped over his head, and then knocked him to the ground. The Boy Wonder quickly climbed on top of his boyfriend, grinning at his win.

Sparrow-who could see where this was going-quickly, slipped out of the gym, barley making a sound.

Yamiatei98: Well there you have it! I hope you liked, please R&R! Again: My new forum, Young Justice: New Forces is an rp forum where you can create your own character or role play as a canon character. Please check it out!


End file.
